majipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Unused NPCs and Pirate Crews
This page is to list the NPCs and pirate crews Falcatox decided not to use or were removed as Majike advanced further Pirate Crews Chronic Cult The Chronic Cult was a crew formed in the early planned ideas for Majike Secrets, and the crew would tell the player about an event called "The Summoning" is coming, referring to Enetol taking control of the Void. IceBreaker Crew The IceBreaker Crew was a crew Leon originally belonged to and were a major plot point in Majike Secrets. Enetol, when he had the Revival Hex, would revive the late IceBreaker Captain(who owned the Chrono Hex) to mess with time of day in the second sea, and the player would have to fight and defeat them to restore time to normal. NPCs Mystiro the Oracle Mystiro was the Chronic Cult leader, and he was the Vision Hex user, which he could use to see the future. Multiple Demigod Council members Some of the Demigod Council were cut from Majike due to having no real purpose in the game Russel Russel was a historian who studied Enetol, that's about it. Note, this character has been brought back into the game as an author. Yurith Person who was superseded in role by Durith Pandora A character that was superseded by Pain and Suffering in role. She was a failed test by Strey and Blazer to give humans magic, and she got creature magic, a god-type magic that would make humans go insane. She escaped Blazer and Strey killing her and found Majike years later and ravaged the planet. she would have succeeded if Blazer did not seal her away in time. Vincent Eneros Raysetti This was an unknown scrapped character, originally he would be the user of the also scrapped Energy Hex, he was part cyborg and human, and would pilot the only airship in Majike. He was the smartest person alive on Majike and was one of the oldest. He was replaced by Vincent Venros Halladae and airships and technology were brought into the rest of the world of Majike. Sonata Bassoda This character was meant to be part of the secret lore of Majike but ended up being scrapped and forgotten. They were going to be the Music Hex user, which also ended up being scrapped. A single quote by him is the only thing that was ever actually developed for him. “Hush now, listen to the melodies and how they put you into a deep sleep, hopefully, this sleep will last forever, my Hex’s power have made me near invincible!” Skry, The Hell Paladin A pretty late removal, he was meant to be the leader of the dystopian Fiteon Sea before its concepts were entirely scrapped. Heather Helmarre The same reasosns for being scrapped as Skry, she was a rebel leader against him. Astar Aring Apparently there was a scrapped character who was the most famous dancer and Falcatox regretted it. She had some sort of unknown Hex or Pawaboru. Category:Unused Stuff Category:Beta Stuff Category:Unreleased Stuff